A Bed of Thorns
by vampyremiyu
Summary: Naruto must choose between two loves. One will save him. The other will utterly destroy him. But can he make the decision that will save them all? Written for my friend, Mika. Naruto x OC with mention of SasuNaru. HET, Yaoi, and OOC-ness possible.


A BED OF THORNS

A Naruto Shippuden Fanfic

Written by Miyu, Vampire Princess

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for friend and fellow LJ author, mikazukiphoenix. Something of a fantasy fic just for her. But I hope you will enjoy too. Warnings for het lemon, hints of yaoi and possible OOC-ness. Naruto x OC (created by mikazukiphoenix). A Standard Disclaimer appears at the end of the piece.

--

"He's back!"

"Naruto's returned!"

Indeed, ninja Naruto Uzumaki had returned from a preliminary reconnaissance mission. He looked harried and ragged, his clothes torn and hair mussed from a surprise battle and lack of sleep.

"The others, Kakashi-sensei...."

"We know, Naruto. We know."

Four ninjas left Konoha for a routine mission. Four highly skilled ninjas who were fully capable of performing a routine reconnaissance mission. Four young ninjas who still had a lot to learn.

And only one came back.

"They were waiting for us."

"Are you sure?"

Naruto could only nod, his breath catching in his throat. His heart was there too, choking him as he recalled the vicious attack on his comrades. It came out of nowhere! There was little time to react. And their reaction was what caused them their lives.

He only survived because one person allowed it.

"The situation is direr than we thought."

Tsunade's entrance surprised everyone. Naruto certainly hadn't expected to be greeted by her upon his return. But her words rang true in his head. And judging from her appearance, she had been training again in stead of gambling. The situation was dire indeed.

"There was no way...." the young, blond ninja struggled for the right words. But all that came out was self-accusation. "I tried--!"

"I know." Naruto's usually blue eyes were almost gray as he stared at older, female ninja. They pleaded with her, but for what, she couldn't tell. So she offered him the only thing she could: a small reassuring smile. "Go bath. Eat. Try to relax. We'll need your full report later."

"But...?"

"Don't question her, Naruto," Kakashi said firmly. His look would have reflected his voice, but his mask obscured his expression.

However, Naruto knew his former teacher meant his words. And he had to look a mess. Perhaps a hot bath and some ramen would be a nice, temporary distraction from his devastating thoughts.

"Thank you," was all he could say in response.

Tsunade watched as he walked away. He was battered and bruised beyond anything she'd ever seen before. How could he possibly stand, let alone walk? And his eyes...they had been haunting. She didn't think she was going to get them out of her head.

Yes, the situation was much, much worse.

And every elder in the village knew it.

"Send a medic to check on his injuries," she said to someone nearby. He only nodded, quickly leaving to see to his duty. With a heavy sigh, she looked at the copy ninja on her right. "They were your students once, Kakashi. How do you think this is going to end?"

Kakashi sighed, too. With his arms crossed over his chest, he shook his head. "Not good. Not good at all."

"Then we must continue preparing."

"Yes."

As Naruto disappeared around a corner, Tsunade could only hope that he could do what was required of him when faced with his greatest rival.

His best friend.

Their greatest threat.

*==*==*

"Sakura, we need your help!"

"Okay. I'll be right there."

Sakura Haruno carefully stood from her crouching position. She wiped her forehead with the back of one arm, her short pink hair clinging to the sides of her face with sweat. Her eyes followed the other medic as he rushed from the training grounds. She was surprised to get a call for assistance, especially during a training exercise. It must have been urgent.

"Maybe the scouting group has returned?"

Sakura turned her attention to the young woman she had been sparring with. Mika was a talented ninja in her own right. Nearly a full year younger, Mika's training had begun much earlier than Sakura's, making her much more skilled. Much more of a threat.

But despite her quick reflexes and impressive moves, the eighteen year old had never really been in the field. She was not required to take the exams as the other had been. For this, she had been picked on by many in Sakura's class. However, her ability to use and control the elements, coupled with her stubborn nature and determined personality, made her a formidable opponent. For this reason, those who picked on her never did it in her presence.

They may have been foolish, but they weren't that stupid.

Sakura sighed. "You could be right, Mika."

The slender girl stood a few inches shorter than Sakura, her left hand clenching a shinobi blade as she approached. The dragon tattoo on her arm seemed to move on its own as she replaced the blade in its sheath without looking. Her confidence was something Sakura always found fascinating.

Her short, dark hair was matted with sweat as well. She tried to blow the sweaty strands from her face, but they failed to move. So she whisked them away with her right hand, allowing her entire face to be seen. It was an odd sight. But once the short black and red strands settled again, they covered her up, sweeping into a wave that just covered her left eye.

"I should get going," Sakura stated.

"May I come along?"

Sakura smiled. Mika was a hard fighter, but she was always curious about medicine. Sometimes the pink-haired ninja would have to field more questions about her medical training than her ninja training. Sakura knew the younger woman was destined for other things, but she always appreciated Mika's curiosity. Respected her want, her need, to be the best.

"I don't see why not." She gently patted the young woman's shoulder then said, "Let's go."

Mika's smile was nearly as contagious at Naruto's. She considered the blond ninja to be a good teacher and close friend. And he had been part of the reconnaissance group that should have returned. As much as she enjoyed training with Sakura and goofing off, she was anxious to see him.

Anxious to hear his stories.

Anxious to know more about their enemy.

Her violet eyes lit up at the prospect of a real battle. Since she'd never really trained with the ninjas of Sakura's class, she was eager to be field tested. Eager to prove herself. Tsunade assured her that there was no reason to rush this. Naruto and Sakura had agreed. But she was determined to be a good ninja, perhaps the best in the village.

Second only to Naruto.

"Looks like you were right, Mika," Sakura said as they approached their destination.

It was a building the young women knew well. The housing block was for those ninjas still in training with no place of their own. Many in Sakura's class lived there. But the pink-haired medic knew, in her gut, that they weren't there to see just anyone.

*==*==*

"OUCH!"

"Sorry. But I need to get you cleaned up--"

A sigh. "I know."

Running a hand through his blond hair, Naruto did his best not to flinch as the young medic cleaned several of his more prominent wounds on his opposite arm. Deep cuts that appeared worse than they really were, or so he kept saying. The medic, however, disagreed and quickly set to work.

"AH!"

"If you'd just hold still..."

"HMPH!"

But after losing his comrades and getting his butt handed to him, he was in no mood to sit still. He wanted to go out and train. He needed to make himself better in a short period of time.

He needed to get back in the battle.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Oh, Sakura!" The other medic said with a smile as the young woman came through the door. "Taseki said he'd called for you."

"I can finish up," Sakura said, entering the room. She smiled at the medic. "Thank you."

"No problem. Just be careful. He doesn't like to sit still."

"I know," Sakura said with a nod. "You never were one to sit still, were you, Naruto?"

The blond looked at his old teammate and friend. His smile was sad as he agreed with her words. His eyes also reflected the emotion.

"They're all--"

Sakura shook her head, as if she knew what he was going to say. "Just sit still so I can bandage your arm, okay?"

She knew now that she wasn't needed to bandage him up, although he looked rather rough, still in his ragged uniform. No, she had been called on for another purpose. To help ease his mind. To help him keep his head.

But Sakura knew how he obtained the beating, the bruises, cuts and scrapes. She knew who had inflicted this pain on her friend. He used to be a friend to. Someone she had thought she loved.

And right now, Naruto looked like he felt just thinking about Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sakura...."

"You did what you could." Her voice was on the verge of cracking. 'Do not cry,' she told herself. 'Do not cry!'

His blue eyes were pale, almost gray. The battle really had taken a toll on him. "He's serious this time."

"He's always serious."

"Were really in for it." Another sigh. "He's stronger now." Naruto shook his head, slouching forward. "So much stronger...."

"So are you." But it was hardly reassuring. Especially given the scope of his current injuries. Sakura sighed, too, waving to her companion. "Mika, can you bring me that bowl of water there?"

Naruto's head snapped up at Sakura's words. He was so caught up in his own head that he hadn't even noticed the other ninja. The exotic young woman was dear to his heart, quickly replacing Sakura as his main crush. Their pasts seemed so similar, their struggles so much alike. He was proud to be her mentor. Her friend. Her role-model.

But as she approached with the water, Naruto felt very self-conscious of her eyes as she examined his injuries for herself. He ducked his head quickly, averting his eyes to stare at the floor instead. He waited for her to say something – anything – but she remained silent.

Sakura almost shook her head. "Can you heat it for me?"

"Sure," Mika replied, conjuring up a small fire in the palm of her hand. One of her special abilities. "How hot?"

"Just warm it."

Mika sighed to herself, glancing again at Naruto's injuries. She had remained silent, mostly out of respect for his friendship with Sakura. She knew he once loved the girl. But the pain he was in just reached out and grabbed her. It took everything she had not to speak. Not to reach out to him in support.

It was times like these, when he agonized over his greatest rival, that she wished she could help him.

"I think that'll do," Mika said, handing the bowl to Sakura.

But there was little she could do here.

"Yes," Sakura replied with a nod, quickly placing the warm bowl at her knees. "Do you remember how to apply a bandage?"

Or so she thought.

Mika shrugged. "Sure."

"Then, here." Sakura handed the darker haired young woman the bandage. "Show me."

Mika paused, carefully taking the bandage from Sakura. She was not expecting the ninja medic to give her a training lesson. There was only one instance in which she had changed a bandage: on Sakura. Now she, too, was self-conscious as she knelt before Naruto, very aware of his eyes on her.

She kept her eyes on Naruto's arm and shoulder as she worked, trying hard not to look him in the eye. Sakura guided her as needed, her hands working as if they had a mind of their own. She noted the scars and bruises as she wrapped he bandage, frowning as she counted each and every one. She knew he'd been in many battles. But...he was only a year older than her, yet he looked as if he'd battled for a lifetime. Even her old mentor wasn't as beaten and bruised as this young man.

"OW!"

"Mika...."

Slightly distracted, she ended up tying the final knot to tight.

"Sorry," she quickly apologized.

Naruto managed a smile, hiding the pain behind his eyes. "It's all right." His eyes finally met hers and his smile grew just a bit more. "It'll hold better and last longer. Ne, Sakura?"

Sakura only chuckled. "I'm going to see if they need me for anything else." Packing up the remaining supplies, she placed them into a nearby bag. A she stood, she placed the bag strap over her shoulder. "Call me if you need anything, Naruto."

"I will," the blond said, waving to his former teammate. Taking a deep breath, he moved his arm, testing out the bandage and his shoulder. "Thanks, Mika."

"No problem," she replied. She wanted to ask. Ask about the others. Ask about his battle. But she held her tongue. He'd just returned home. He was entitled to some rest. "Perhaps I should go too. You look like you need a nap."

He saw the question in her eyes and his smile faded. "I know you wanted to go on this mission, Mika, but...."

"But you're the only one that came back," she finished. She shrugged at his silent question. "Just a guess."

"It was terrible," Naruto said, shaking his head. "They came out of nowhere. Like they were waiting for us." He could feel his eyes brimming with tears but he did his best to hold back. "They moved so fast. Like lightning. And there was so many of them...." His breath shuddered as he remembered the attack. "Then he...."

"You don't have to tell me," Mika said, sitting beside Naruto on his bed. "I don't need to know." That was a lie, but she wanted to be reassuring. Her hand gently patted his knee. "I'm just glad you're back."

He took her hand in his, pulling it to his chest. He clutched it much the way a drowning man would clutch a raft. "I'm glad you weren't there," he whispered. "I don't know if--!"

His sadness flooded into Mika, and she found herself on the verge of tears. A rarity for her. She felt his fear. His despair. She squeezed his hand as he finally pulled it away from his chest, resting it on his knee.

"Why don't I treat you to some dinner?"

His eyes softened at the thought of food. And the loud rumble of his stomach concurred. His lips began turning upward into a smile. As he opened his mouth to respond, a knock sounded on the door.

"Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The older ninja opened the door, his head appearing before the rest of him. "You really don't have to call me that now. You know that, right?"

Naruto chuckled low in his throat. "Yeah, I guess."

"How are you feeling?"

"All right," he replied. It wasn't a complete fib. Since he'd been able to catch his breath, and all patched up, he felt a little more relaxed. And more in control knowing that Mika was nearby.

"Good." Kakashi nodded at the young woman sitting beside him. "Taking an interest in medicine, are you, Mika?"

"It's useful knowledge, sensei," she replied with an acknowledging nod.

He groaned. "You don't have to call me that, either."

She smiled. "I know."

Naruto brightened, hearing his former teacher groan. "I was just about to go to dinner."

"Tsunade's having something made for you and brought to her office," Kakashi said. "She's ready for your report."

"Oh." Naruto suddenly frowned.

"It's all right," Mika told him. "Your report is more important."

He squeezed her hand, but he was reluctant to let go. "I suppose."

"Don't keep Tsunade waiting," Mika warned him. She'd trained with the woman as much as Sakura and knew her personality well. Especially her lack of patience. "You know how she gets."

"I think she's mellowing in her old age," Kakashi replied, smiling behind his mask. It was, however, evident in his visible eye. "But don't you dare tell her I said that."

"Okay," Naruto replied. He stood from the bed, tugging on Mika's hand so she stood with him. "Let's go."

Silence loomed over the three ninja like a cloud as Kakashi led the way out of the building and onto the street. Naruto still held Mika's hand in a tight embrace. Remembering his fallen teammates on the recon mission, he really was glad she hadn't been a part of it. It was devastating enough loosing his comrades. But his friend?

His best friend?

Again?!

Mika took a deep breath as they stepped onto the walkway. The sun had already begun to set over the horizon. Another day was disappearing. She squeezed Naruto's hand absentmindedly. He returned the pressure with a squeeze of his own. There was a feeling of sudden despair that she couldn't shake. A feeling of dread that slowly consumed her.

Was it a sign?

A sign of things to come?

Finally, Naruto let go of her hand, stepping away as Kakashi continued on his way. He offered her a small smile. "I'll see you later. Sorry about dinner."

"Will you join me for lunch tomorrow, then? At the noodle house." Mika's smile was small, slightly embarrassed. "My treat?

Naruto's smile almost made it to his eyes. "Sure. I'll be there."

"Naruto?"

"Coming!"

As the blond man walked away with his former teacher, Mika's heart sank into her stomach. It was like watching him walk off into the sunset. Engulfed by the brightest of lights.

Walking into nothingness.

Clutching her hand to her chest, it was a feeling she would never forget.

*==*==*

BOOM! BOOM!

The sound of fireworks came from the nearby foothills. Smoke snaked into the air, followed by loud curses. Many in the village thought they might be under attack.

However, after several consecutive days of the same thing, they realized that the ninjas were merely training.

"Hey, watch it!"

More like blowing things up.

"Naruto! That could've killed me!"

Naruto stood, wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm. He'd been training day and night for two weeks. Two weeks...and he still didn't feel any stronger than before. Granted his techniques were better controlled. He'd even managed to make Kyuubi proud of him.

He'd somehow created a new attack.

"Sorry, Kiba."

And poor Kiba Inuzuka looked like he'd just been through a fire.

COUG! COUGH! "Where the hell did THAT come from?!"

"RUFF!"

Naruto chuckled as Akamaru joined his partner. The dog was more gray than white, matching his master. "I'm...not sure." Naruto's eyes faded from a dark shade of amber to the usual blue. "I think it was more the fox demon than me."

"Well," Kiba wiped at his face with the back of his hand, smudging the gray. It only made him look worse. "Do me a favor, and don't do it again." He laughed as Naruto tossed him a towel. "At least, save it for battle. Okay?"

"Okay," Naruto laughed. It would prove a powerful technique if he could master it quickly. In the back of his mind he could hear Kyuubi already instructing him to practice more. And he would do so gladly.

After he ate.

"Ready for lunch?"

"You bet!"

The two made their way back into town, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of days long ago when he was student. Thoughts of his training. Thoughts of his friends. And thoughts of the feelings he refused to let go.

'You need to remain focused,' the nine-tailed demon within him was quick to remind him.

But even he knew that Naruto was lost to his thoughts, especially when it came to Sasuke Uchiha.

There were so many memories of the young Uchiha that Naruto cherished. The way he moved in battle. The way he strived to be better, forcing him to do the same. He was confident, intelligent, a quick thinker. Perhaps that made him cocky, but he'd earned the right. Everyone wanted to be the ninja he was.

Only Naruto wanted to surpass him.

But it wasn't just his ninja skills that Naruto admired. It was the touch of his hands on Naruto's bare flesh. The wisp of his breath against his neck. The press of his lips when he kissed him. The sweet taste of him when he'd come in his mouth.

He would never forget their first time together, hidden in the trees. They'd been sitting on one of the large branches and Sasuke had been so very close. On a whim, Naruto leaned over and kissed him. He had expected to be pushed away. To be yelled at and shunned.

But when Sasuke grabbed his shoulders and only pulled him closer, Naruto lost himself to the moment. A moment filled with chaotic groping, awkward positioning and whispered promises.

"So tight...."

"It'll only hurt for a minute."

"Don't push so hard."

"Just relax, Naruto."

"Sasuke...AH!"

So much pain, Naruto remembered, but he wouldn't trade the moment for anything else in the world.

It was simply one more area in which to surpass him.

"Leaving?!"

"Yes."

"What?! W-why?!"

"I don't need you anymore."

When Sasuke left, he had been devastated. He felt as if he was no longer enough for the young Uchiha. Not enough of a lover. Not enough of a friend.

"Sasuke, please! Don't leave!"

He was not the only one devastated by his loss, either. Sakura, their other teammate had cried for days. She'd loved the Uchiha too, even if she knew he'd never return her feelings. It had always been difficult for him to watch, and it was her tears that spurred him into action.

He'd promised her he'd bring him back.

Every time, he failed.

Every time, he was defeated.

And next time...well, he hoped it would be different. But it didn't feel any different. Not yet.

'I will bring you back, Sasuke. I will fulfill my promise.'

As the young men approached the village restaurant, they were greeted by several others. All ninjas, like themselves, and all hoping to be a part of the upcoming battle royal. It was their greetings that jolted the blond ninja from his thoughts.

"Hey guys," Kiba said. "I'm starving!"

"Me, too," Choji replied. The man was as big as his heart. Literally. But he still couldn't out eat Naruto.

"About time you two showed up," Shikamaru smiled as he stepped away from the wall he'd been leaning against.

"Let's eat," Kiba excitedly shouted.

But as the others began to file through the door, Naruto stopped in the street.

"Hey, Naruto!"

"You okay?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "I'm...not hungry." He turned and waved as he jogged away. "I'll catch you later."

Kiba's jaw nearly dropped to the ground. "Naruto...not hungry?!"

Choji elbowed Kiba. "What did you do to him?"

"Yeah," Shino commented. "What kind of training did the two of you do anyway?"

"Hey! I'm the one that got his butt handed to him," Kiba replied, ushering the others inside. "If he's not hungry, it's his loss."

But Kiba was far from convinced his friend wasn't hungry. His thoughts were elsewhere, as they had been on their way back into town. No doubt he was thinking about Sasuke. Kiba wished he could console him, but there was nothing he could say that would change they way things were. Nothing he could do to take Naruto's mind off of the man he once called his best friend.

His teammate.

"Ruff!"

"Hey, Kiba! You backing out now?"

"Not if you're buying!"

With a sigh, Kiba watched Naruto's retreating back until he disappeared from sight. With a sad smile, he turned away from the street and towards the restaurant entrance. After a little more teasing from his friends, he smiled sadly to himself and joined them.

*==*==*

It was just after dinnertime when Mika found Naruto training again in the hills. Kiba had offered little information to her when he asked her to check on him. But he did say that he hadn't eaten, and that a snack may cheer him up.

"I know he's determined to win this time," Kiba told her. "But it's making him do stupid things."

"Like not eat?"

He nodded.

"Why...why is he so determined to defeat Sasuke, Kiba?"

"A bunch of reasons," he replied. "But I guess it all comes down to who's stronger."

"And he's really that good?"

"Sasuke? Oh yeah. He's that good."

"I see...."

But she didn't. Not really. Oh, she'd heard of the young survivor of the Uchiha clan that had been phenomenal as a ninja student in Konoha. But by the time she'd come to the village, he'd all ready parted ways. All she knew were the stories of his prowess and abilities. That all of the girls in his class fawned over him. That even Sakura had crushed on him.

And that Naruto had considered him a good friend.

With a little basket of sandwiches in hand, she approached the other ninja. He sat on a large rock, legs folded and body upright. His eyes were closed and a golden glow surrounded him, an effect rivaling the slowly descending sun. He was concentrating on something she couldn't see, couldn't touch. And as powerful as his chakra felt in that moment - the strongest she'd ever felt it - she wondered why he was so worried about defeating his former teammate.

But as she remembered his condition when he returned to the village just weeks before - the wounds that still stung her heart – she thought perhaps his worry was well founded.

If it had been her friend, would she have been able to fight him? Determined to defeat him?

"Mika?"

It was the bleeding of her chakra into his that brought Naruto back to the rock he sat on. He felt her confusion, her want to help him. It lifted his spirits, just a little.

Yet it was the smell of food that made him smile.

"Is that for me?"

"Y-yes."

He rubbed his hands together. "Smells yummy."

Mika didn't need to set up the sheet or the utensils the cook had given her for the food. As soon as she opened the basket, Naruto had reached in and grabbed a sandwich. She couldn't contain a smile as he tore into it like a starving man. And when his stomach growled, he picked up another. And another.

"If you eat too fast, you'll get sick," she warned him.

"Aren't you eating," he asked with his mouth half full.

She shook her head. "No, thanks."

"What? You don't like peanut butter and bananas?"

"I all ready ate, Naruto."

"Oh." The other ninja shrugged. "More for me then."

She smiled, watching the other ninja eat his way through the basket. The only thing she did accept was a juice bottle. The kitchen had packed two. Even as she drank, she remained amused by his carefree manner and poor table manners.

That didn't stop her about thinking over what Kiba had told her. About whether or not Sasuke Uchiha could be defeated. She wanted to jump in the fight. To take off after him herself. To finally put an end to Naruto's internal suffering. I was the least she could do as his friend.

But if Naruto couldn't defeat him, what were her chances? Really.

Naruto caught her in her thoughts. Her forehead creased and her lips tightened. She was truly deep in thought. Knee deep in questions. He smiled, nodding in her direction.

"You want to ask something." A statement.

"N-no. Not...not really."

He smiled knowingly. "Mika...."

She shook her head, trying to hide her face behind her drink. "It's not important."

Placing one hand over hers, he asked, "What is it?"

"It's stupid...."

"So?'

"So...." She sighed, sitting her drink aside. "It's really none of my business."

"That's never stopped you before."

Picking up; another sandwich, she chucked it at him. "Oh shut up!" He caught the sandwich effortlessly, waving it before he took a bite. "Jerk!"

"Ow!" Naruto wasn't prepared for her to actually hit him, even if it was only a light punch to his leg. "Hey!"

As soon as she noticed his wince of pain, she immediately regretted her actions. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's okay," he replied, smiling in reassurance. That was going to bruise more, he was certain. But he wasn't as concerned for himself as he was about Mika. It wasn't like her to be so stand-off-ish. "Just say what's on your mind."

She sighed again. "This next battle.... It's going to be big."

"Yes." A pause. "Yes it is."

"Why...?" Mika struggled for the right words. "Why must you fight?"

Naruto was not expecting that question. Really, she had to know the answer.

"Mika, I think you know."

She shook her head again. It had been stupid question, but she didn't know what else to say. Mustering her courage, she finally said what was on her mind. "No, no. I mean...why are you so determined to beat him?"

How was he supposed to answer that? She knew so little about the Sasuke he knew that it would be difficult to explain. And even stories couldn't do the Uchiha justice.

"It's complicated." He reached for her hand, and she gave it to him without thought. Even though it was tainted with peanut butter. "I really wish I could explain it to you." But there really were no words. Everything he felt was so jumbled up inside him. He was determined to bring Sasuke back. He wanted the old Sasuke to return. For him. For Sakura.

"Kiba said it's to see who's stronger."

Was that even possible?

"No. That's not it." Not all of it anyway.

"Then.... Then...." Mika squared her shoulders. Sitting up straight, she looked the other ninja directly in the eye. "Take me with you." She squeezed his hand. "Please?"

He frowned, immediately pulling away. It was like he'd been burned. But her words did the most damage.

"You have no idea what you're asking."

'Of course not,' Kyuubi chided him. 'She doesn't understand.'

"I'm asking to help!"

He shook his head vehemently. "You're asking me to take you to your death!"

"I can fight."

"No!"

"Naruto, just listen!"

"NO!" His anger was very apparent now, his eyes and chakra brimming in a golden hue. "I can't let you go."

'No,' Kyuubi chided him again. 'You're not willing to lose another friend.'

"Why not?!"

"You...." He sighed, looking away. "You don't have the appropriate training."

"That's bull!" Her rage was rising too, her chakra emanating outward, pushing against his. "I'm not a child!"

He looked her in the eye and pointed off into the distance. "You don't know what you're up against out there! Who!"

"Then teach me," she begged. "Help me understand!"

'Yes, Naruto. Help her understand.'

"Understand what?" His voice was grave, disgusted. "What it's like to fight a friend? What it's like to fight someone who won't hesitate to kill you?"

She reached for him, wanting to console him. "I know it's been hard on you...."

"Hard?" He moved quickly out of her reach. "Oh no, that doesn't even begin to describe it."

"Then help me--!"

"You will never understand," he shouted, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. "Never!"

Mika would forever remember the stern glow of his eyes, a deep blue ringed with dark amber. She could feel his anger flowing through his chakra. His hatred. It wasn't directed at her, but she felt its punch all the same. Tears formed in her eyes, but she refused to cry. Even if she could feel her heart breaking into tiny pieces.

"I see," she whispered, standing from her spot on the rock.

Naruto shook himself from his angry stupor only to feel sadness and regret from the young woman with him. As if realizing his error, his eyes widened. He'd yelled without thinking. She didn't deserve his chaotic emotion, his uncontrollable frustration. She just wanted to help.

'Oh, now you've done it,' Kyuubi chuckled.

But she didn't understand that he only wanted to protect her.

"Mika, I--!"

That he didn't want her to be hurt.

"So that's your ninja way, eh?"

That he didn't want her to be involved.

"I...whoa!"

Naruto was surprised as the ground beneath him began to shake. And as it rose, it tossed him to the ground. When he was able to get up, there was a giant wall in front of him. A wall of dirt that stretched several feet in length and stood twice as tall as himself. Rampaging Blockade, one of Mika's more refined techniques. But this was scaled down, the ground continuing to tremble, even after he managed to stand.

"Please...."

No, she didn't understand at all.

"Mika!"

That he loved her.

"Wait!"

And until that moment, neither did Naruto.

'Idiot.'

*==*==*

Darkness clung to the tree tops as night descended on Konoha. The woods just outside the main province of Konoha were eerie, even during the day. But at night, the various animals and insects that called it home made it seem like an even eerier place.

Even the hut, alone in a small clearing, seemed to blend into the darkness. Three rooms with very little furnishings, the house was once home to a retired ninja. Not a prominent figure in Konoha, but a respected one. One who preferred his peace and privacy, despite the teasing of his fellow ninja. He never planned to marry, or have a family of his own. It just wasn't him.

But a young babe came into the picture, and everything changed.

Mika had lived in this hut for as long as she could remember. Even after her mentor and father had passed away, she remained in the woods. She trained as she had since she was little - every morning before breakfast and every night before bed.

Tonight, however, was different. She was too upset to practice. The last time she'd done that, she nearly took out half of the forest. Not only was the ground overturned, but the fire smoldered for several days!

No, tonight Mika was curled up in a large chair, her knees hugged tightly to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes, even though her falling hair concealed their presence. She was sad, frustrated, and in need of an outlet. Punching and kicking at a few trees hadn't helped all that much, even hitting her bed pillow did little to expel her frustration.

Physically exhausted, she was reduced to her emotions. She warred with herself, but in the end, she could no longer hold back. Frustration gave way to anger. Anger slid into sadness. And sadness, melted into fear.

Fear of losing her mind.

Fear of losing her best friend.

Naruto watched her through a small window near the door. He knew she was upset with him. Altering one of her best attacks to prevent him from following her, he had trudged back into town wearing the remains of his dinner. But after a shower and a change of clothes, he knew where to find her.

He knew she was crying, even if he couldn't see it. And it had been his fault. He smacked himself in the head. With a tree trunk. Kyuubi had been right to call him an idiot.

'Just tell her the truth.'

That's why he had come to her. To tell her the truth. The truth behind his feelings for Sasuke. The truth about his feelings for her.

He honestly never believed he would never love anyone else after Sasuke. Not as long as the Uchiha was still alive. Even as rivals, dead set on battling each other to the end, Naruto never believed his heart would recover. Their relationship was gratifying on so many levels: mentally and physically. Sasuke was the man he wanted to be. The warrior he longed to be. He alone made him want to be a better man.

How Mika had crawled inside of him and changed his mind was still beyond his comprehension. The love he had for her was nothing like the passion he held for Sasuke. It was still fulfilling and satisfying, yes. But she, for lack of a better phrase, completed him. Made him feel whole. With her, he WAS a better man.

It was so much alike, and yet so different.

It made his final decision even harder to make.

The battle was fast approaching. A small group was leaving in the morning to begin reconnaissance. The larger group was planning to leave under cover of darkness the same night. They were to meet up with several other groups before making their first attack.

Perhaps he couldn't stop her from fighting in battle, but he needed to do all he could to keep her safe.

Starting with an apology.

He crept up to the door and prepared to knock. But then he thought better of it, and simply called for Mika instead.

"Go away!"

He tried not to cringe. "I'm sorry," he blurted out loudly. "I'm sorry, Mika."

Dead silence. Nothing. The insects in the woods only added to the eeriness of the moment. He reached for the doorknob, more concerned that something was wrong, when the door slowly opened on its own.

Mika sighed, her small frame shadowed in the door way. Her eyes were averted, staring at something uninteresting on the ground. She quickly wiped away a stray tear with the back of her hand before speaking.

"You're still a jerk."

He nodded. "I know."

Shaking her head slightly, she finally looked at him. He was cleaned up from what she could tell. And he was holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand, which he promptly offered to her.

"I really am sorry."

She smiled sadly. "You want to come in?"

"I'd like that."

Naruto had only been inside the little hut on several occasions. He'd never known the Anbu who raised her, but it appeared he lived as sparsely as most of the other ninjas he knew. Mika said she hadn't changed anything since he died, although it appeared to have more a feminine touch than a male one.

"Something to drink?"

He watched as she placed the small flowers and twigs in a cup of water. "No, thanks."

She walked back toward him, sitting in the chair he had seen from outside. He moved to sit down, but he wasn't sure if he should sit across from her, or next to her. When she didn't make any offers, he sat across from her on a little stool that looked very uncomfortable.

Payback, perhaps?

'Well?'

Mika was surprised when Naruto cleared his throat. "I really am sorry...about earlier," he said. "I guess I should try to explain."

"That would be nice," she replied. "But...I know I'll never understand your feelings for Sasuke." She sighed again, pulling her knees up to her chest again. "And I should never ask you to explain them."

"I...." Her answer caught him completely off guard. "Eh?"

"I'll never know what it's like to have to fight someone I consider a friend, right?"

"And I hope you never do," Naruto replied. "Mika, I'm determined to fight him because he WAS my friend. He WAS someone who inspired me to be the best. He WAS what I wanted to be. Admired. Determined. Popular."

"Naruto...."

But he wasn't about to stop. "There are no words for how badly I want to defeat him. It may be a test to see who's stronger in HIS book. But...I want the boy I knew back. The one who inspired me. Pushed me."

"Everyone speaks so highly of him, despite his current position."

"And it's true!" Naruto said, nodded emphatically. "But, his thirst for power.... He's not the person I knew. Not the person I cared about."

Mika seemed fascinated, trying to discern his explanation. She uncurled just a bit in the chair. "But...that's not possible. Is it?"

"I think so. So does Sakura."

"What if you can't?" Mika remembered that feeling of dread she felt the day she watched Naruto walk to his briefing with Tsunade. "What if you can't bring that person back?"

He stood from his seat, exuding a confidence he really didn't feel. "I will."

He sounded so sure, but Mika was still skeptical. She pushed her hair behind her ear, sitting up in her chair. It still covered her left eye, though, adding to her dubious look. "But you said he's not the person you knew."

"All the more reason," he replied, pacing.

"Can't you – I don't know – leave it to someone else?"

"No, I can't." His eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen them, a gold ring encroaching on the color. "I made a promise, Mika. To Sakura. To myself. I can't go back on that."

"But...?"

"I'll do what I can."

She stood from her chair, reaching for his hands. He grasped them tightly and she felt her heart plummet into her stomach. "Then let me do what _I_ can." There was a light in her violet eyes, a determination not to be held back. "Please, let me fight with you."

Naruto had expected it; however, he was not prepared for it. He clasped her hands tighter, shaking his head again. "No, that's not what--!"

"Please." She was close to begging.

But he wasn't budging. He had to keep her safe. "No."

She pulled her hands away, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why?"

It was his turn to beg. "I already told you."

She scoffed at him. "No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

She crossed her arms. "Why, Naruto?"

"Because."

"Because WHY?!"

He moved closer, grasping her shoulders. He practically shook her, trying to make her understand. "Because!"

'Oh! Just say it, you fool.'

He forced her to look at him, holding her chin in his hand. Fresh tears were beginning to fall, but her eyes were strong, stubborn, determined. The violet color was piercing, causing his heart to skip a beat. He swallowed hard, choking on the words he meant to say.

"UGH! Naruto...!"

'Tell her.'

"Because I love you!"

And before Kyuubi could tell him to kiss her, he did.

Mika was motionless at first, too stunned to comprehend. But as seconds passed, she began to relax. Her arms, once flailing in the air, slowly surrounded the young man's shoulders. And once she started to comprehend what was happening, she responded by kissing him back.

A slew of emotions came over the young woman. Joy. Happiness. Lust. Love. She was no stranger to those feelings. But having them thrown at her all at once was a new experience.

Her crush on Naruto was no real secret. It was just that everyone except the blond ninja knew. And she had never acted on her emotions. Mostly out of respect for their friendship. But oh how she had secretly longed for this. A simple kiss from the one person she cared about most.

And as fast as it began, it was over.

Sweat formed on the blond's brow as he pulled away from Mika. His eyes were wide as he held her at arm's length, surprised by her response and possibly scared by it. It had been a rush, the kiss. He was overcome with feelings he hadn't really felt before. Feelings he thought bottled up since Sasuke's departure. In his mind he was confused by the turn of events, especially her response. But a part of him welcomed the warmth of her affection. Welcomed the reawakening emotions inside of himself.

Then he remembered his confession, and panic overrode all that.

"Mika, I...I'm...." He swallowed hard, his eyes looking from her, to the floor, to the wall behind her, and then at his feet. "I'm sorry. I just.... I didn't mean to...."

"Naruto?"

"Wha--?"

The boy was stunned, again, as he felt cool fingers against his face. He looked up at Mika, her eyes enticing him with a strange glow. Her smile was shy, but immensely happy. And when the tip of her tongue darted out to wet her bottom lip, he felt all the air in his body leave him.

His voice was merely a squeak when he managed to say, "Mika?"

She caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, her own turning a darker shade of pink. Taking a deep breath she whispered, "I love you, too."

"You...you do? I mean...." Naruto scratched his head, his cheeks turning a bright red. "Really?"

"Yes." Mika was tempted to slap him, but it may not have been effective. Was he really that stupid?

"Because, I...I really do love you," he said, embarrassing himself further. He was jittery in such close proximity, moving nervously even in her grasp. "And I don't want to--!"

"Naru?"

A blink. "Huh?"

"Shut up."

"Oh," he muttered as Mika pulled him towards her. His eyes lowered as she drew near, his heart stopping yet again as her lips were but a breath away. "Okay...."

When their lips met again it was like lightning, an electric shock surging through their blood and emboldening them both. Fire followed, heating their latent passion and desire. Naruto still had no idea what to do. His brain was still trying to comprehend Mika's confession.

And Kyuubi? He was no help either. After all the coaxing and guiding the fox had done, he was now silent. Nowhere to be found.

'Thanks, you bastard.'

The fox demon gave a low, yet angry response. 'Thank me later, idiot.'

Mika's hands relinquished their hold on Naruto's face and moved back into his hair. It was soft to the touch, the blond strands slipping through her fingers. For a brief second, she marveled at it's texture, it's length. Then she got swept away as Naruto deepened the kiss, the tip of his tongue daringly pushing its way into her mouth. Without thinking her own darted to spar with him. A natural reaction as if they had been playing in the woods, or sparring in the field.

Everything was still new to Naruto as he continued to kiss Mika. Every press of her lips, every tug of his hair, every caress of her tongue. It was exhilarating, motivating. He wanted to hold her closer, touch every bit of her. And without thinking, his hands moved, caressing up and down her back, holding her as tight against him as he could.

But certain parts of his body weren't the only thing swelling. Old emotions swelled as well. He clung to her as he had clung to the feelings of his old love. Yet, this was decidedly different. His heart didn't ache with each touch. He didn't feel weak, like the lesser of the two. His emotions mixed with hers and it emboldened him. Empowered him.

That was a feeling he'd never had with Sasuke.

And he drank it from her like a man deprived of water.

Mika felt the power too. Her body suddenly tingled all over, and Naruto's fingertips on her back only added to the sensation. But that wasn't all. Her senses were being bombarded by the feel of hard muscle against her chest. And it took everything she had to keep her knees from buckling as her knee grazed the inside of his thigh. These new sensations were so overwhelming, and yet so exciting. She was herself and yet not, unknowing the creature that wanted nothing more than to ravish the man that held her.

Then the kiss broke, both parties huffing and panting for air. Naruto was still too embarrassed to look Mika in the eye. However, averting his eyes only got him a good look at her chest. The sight wasn't displeasing, but it caused him to turn three shades of red.

As if they had a mind of their own, his hands moved to frame her rib cage. His thumbs stroked over her shirt, lightly grazing the underside of her breasts. If it was possible, he would have turned two more shades of red before burying his face in the girl's neck.

Light kisses from her neck to her ear caused Mika to shiver. The fact that Naruto's hands moved along her sides didn't help either. She never considered herself ticklish, but the sensation was so powerful she couldn't stop herself from shaking slightly.

Her hands tightened in his hair as one light press of his lips brushed over her earlobe. She sighed, her body relaxing, enjoying the sensation. But she straightened as the pad of his thumbs caressed the sides of her breasts through her shirt. Surprise melted into a moan, her arms enveloping his shoulders, hands pressing against the nape of her neck as he gently sucked on her ear.

Naruto would have been amazed by how turned on he was if he'd been paying attention to himself. But all he felt was heat. Fire raced through his blood as he heard the reactions of his partner. It was all the encouragement he needed to follow his instincts. Follow his heart. He wanted to give her pleasure, share the joy he brought to his heart.

But his confidence softened when he felt Mika stiffen in his grasp. He felt her muscles tense again and he truly thought he did something wrong. He jerked his head back, not wanting to continue if he was, indeed, hurting her.

Mika was a bit stunned, the smog of pleasure in her brain overriding the bulk of her confusion. She clutched onto Naruto's shoulders, her head cocking uncharacteristically to one side. But as she regained a bit of composure, she once again framed his face with her hands.

"Naruto?"

"Sorry...ah...I'm not sure, uh, what I'm doing," Naruto sadly admitted. It was one thing to touch Sasuke, a whole new experience with Mika. It was exhilarating! And oh how he wanted to touch her! But he had no idea how to go about this.

"I think you were doing just fine," she told him with a reassuring smile.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

His hands flailed in the air. "But...your shirt...?"

"It is in the way, isn't it?"

He swallowed. Hard. "Well, yeah...."

Naruto turned red again, his eyes nearly popping out of his head as she reached for the hem of her shirt. His hands wanted to reach for it too and he felt something churn happily in his groin. He nearly choked on his words as he continued, "It is, but...."

"Don't think about it," she told him, pulling her shirt over her head. She tossed it aside, leaving the young man to gaze upon her chest. A bold move made bolder by the surprised yet desire laden look in the other ninja's eyes. Her smile turned seductive and her eyes sparkled.

Feeling fearless, she reached for his shirt and pulled him closer. "Just do it."

He silently thanked whatever god was looking out for him before turning his attention back to Mika's chest. It was covered by black material, her skin pale in comparison. Her breasts swelled slightly over the material, rising a falling with the natural rhythm of her breathing. The motion was mesmerizing and without thinking, one hand reached upward. Fingertips grazed the upper swell before his hand gently cupped the mound.

Mika thought she'd die just from the anticipation of his touch. And his tentative motions were little relief. In an attempt to coax him further, her own hands tugged at his shirt, pulling the material from the imprisonment of his pants. Once free, she focused on his jacket, tugging it from his shoulders until it slid down his arms.

There was little argument from her partner as she pulled on his shirt again, lifting it over his head, save for a low growl as he was forced to release her to strip. With the garments out of the way, Mika felt as compelled to touch him as he was to touch her.

Naruto wasted no time in returning his attention to her chest. He was bolder in his touch, immediately molding her breasts in his hands. Squeezing gently at first, he grazed one hardened nipple with the pad of his thumb. He felt Mika tense again, but any fear he head was quickly fading. Fascinated was he by the weight of her in his hands, the catch of her breath as she gasped and moaned.

The feel of Mika's exploring fingers only added to his desire-laden trance. Her touch was so different from Sasuke's. It was determined, certainly, but it was also careful. No rush. No malice. And he couldn't help but want to be touched in other places as well.

The female ninja had been so focused on the blond's chest that the press of his lips against her cheek surprised her. She glanced up at him with a question in her eyes. He surprised her by kissing her again. It was a passionate, yet thorough kiss. As it diverted her attention, he grasped her wrists and carefully pulled her hands away from his chest. What she felt next surprised her even more, causing her to blush profusely. She gasped into the kiss and Naruto gave her a half smile as he pulled away.

"If I'm moving too fast...." he said.

His answer was yet another kiss and a gentle yet firm squeeze from Mika's hands. If his eyes hadn't been closed, they would have rolled into the back of his head. His knees buckled and for a moment he thought he'd pass out. In the next instant, fire raged in his blood. He felt himself stiffening, as if he hadn't been hard before. Another, much gentler squeeze and he thought he'd explode in his pants.

As he groaned into their kiss, one hand quickly moved lower, tickling her skin with his knuckles. When they reached the edge of her pants, they moved upward, and when his thumb brushed the underside of her breast, they moved lower again. He continued this for several strokes, until she moaned into the kiss, her body shivering slightly. He thrilled in their mingled excitement and wanted to push further yet.

Apparently there was no need to convey his thoughts to Mika. She was one step ahead of him. Grasping the waist of his pants, she started tugging them downward. She broke the kiss this time, an impish grin spreading her lips as their eyes met. Then ebony strands of hair fell forward, covering her eyes as she looked down. Finally she'd get the answer to that age old question. The one the girls always asked about. Boxers or briefs. Her smile grew as she realized that many of them had been wrong all this time.

'Briefs,' she told herself. 'Sakura owes me big time.'

But it was the bulge she saw that she would never share with anyone else.

Fire sparked in her violet eyes as she glanced up at Naruto. His own eyes were shut, his face a light shade of red. Was he praying? Chanting? One of her hands lifted, fingertips grazing his cheek. When his eyes snapped open, wild blue consuming amber, she realized it was a prayer.

A prayer for control.

Naruto had no idea what was going through Mika's mind. Even though he found himself drowning in her eyes. The desire, the want he saw there made him groan from deep in his throat. And he still wished to touch and be touched. But there was only one problem.

She was still wearing too much clothing.

Mika took a step backward as Naruto approached her. Not out of fear, mind you. But because she wanted to maintain her view. But it became impossible as he stepped closer, his hands grabbing her hips so she couldn't get away.

She was hypnotized as he looked her in the eye while his hands went to work on her pants. It was erotic to know that he was stripping her, and all the while he stared into her eyes. The fire there seemed to burst the second she licked her lips and settled once she was done.

The blond seemed pleased, pulling her pants down as far as he could without breaking eye contact. He smiled lopsidedly as he broke that eye contact and glanced downward. 'Damn,' he told himself. 'Kiba had been right. The panties do match the bra.' He sighed inwardly, knowing he'd owe his friend a meal when next they met.

"Something wrong?"

The enticing hint to her voice was overlooked as he gazed up at her. "Nope. Not...a...thing...."

Mika gave an uncharacteristic giggle as Naruto stared at her in awe. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she dangled her bra in front of his face. Just one more surprise in a night sure to be filled with many. But as the shock wore off, his eyes narrowed and she swore he growled at her like an animal. Perhaps he'd been hanging out with Kiba too much. But when she dropped the black scrap of material, the look in his eyes changed again and he came at her like a hungry wolf.

Tanned skin seared pale flesh as the blond ninja gathered the young woman in his arms and crushed her to him. A spark passed between them, eyes locked. But the sparks started a new fire as they kissed.

Naruto poured everything into the kiss. Of course Mika's reaction helped. She practically melted into him, one knee lifting so that her leg draped around his. The additional skin on skin contact caused him to groan, his body trembling in excitement. He held her tightly, his hands roaming everywhere they could over her body.

The young woman was completely enthralled at this point. Otherwise she wouldn't have been so bold, so brazen. She wanted his kiss, his touch, and so much more. The feel of his well-muscled chest against hers was the closest to the heavens she'd ever been. And when his hands grasped her bottom, his hips grinding against hers, she felt fireworks burst in her blood.

But even as things seemed to be ready to explode, Naruto pulled back, his breathing shaky. He maintained his hold on Mika while he looked around the room.

"Mika?"

"Don't tell me you're ready to stop," she said breathlessly.

"No, it's just.... Well...."

She sighed, trying not to let her frustration get the better of her. She hugged him tightly, reassuringly, but her voice wasn't as much. "What now...?"

Naruto blushed, resting his forehead against hers. "I think if we...uh...go any further, your...umm...bed may be better."

"Bed?"

She looked beside her to see the rickety chair she should've thrown away ages ago. Beside it, the debilitated love seat was really no better. Neither would be comfortable. And the floor....

With a sigh, she nodded. He had a point.

"You sure," she asked him.

"Are you?"

Her smile was genuine as she took a step back, his hands in hers. "Yeah, I'm sure."

He kissed one of her hands, trailing several kisses over the tattoo of a red dragon -- well, it's tail anyway -- up to the bend of her elbow. At that point he glanced at Mika. She looked like she'd been holding her breath. Did she find that erotic? He made a mental note for later. Then he nodded his answer.

"Yeah."

Leading him by the hand, she took him into her bedroom. It was sparsely furnished, with only a bed and a small stand of drawers. A small stove hid in the darkness of the far corner, the only heat the room usually received.

Not tonight, however.

There was no mistaking the fire in Naruto's eyes as she turned around in front of the bed. No mistaking the desire twinkling in those blue orbs. She didn't argue as he coerced her to sit on the bed's edge. She didn't comment as he leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders as he lowered her onto the bed and she relaxed into the cool sheets beneath her as his body pressed intimately against hers.

If his weight was too much, Mika didn't complain. But it mattered little as he braced himself above her. Breaking the kiss, he lifted his weight from her and moved it a little lower. She whined in protest but then gasped and cooed as his lips closed over a taut nipple. He suckled none too gently, one hand sweeping down her side from her breast to her hip.

Mika's hands buried themselves in the other ninja's blond locks as he licked and pulled on her breast. But it wasn't long before her hands began to roam the expanse of his back. She really wanted to touch other parts of him, but it was soon forgotten as he moved lower yet.

She wiggled beneath him, his lips trailing kisses down to her abdomen. As he moved lower, her fingernails lightly scored his back and shoulders. He hissed slightly, his eye glancing upward to meet hers. She held her breath as their eyes locked and he leaned down, the tip of his tongue dipping into her bellybutton. Her mind went numbs as he moved even lower. She sucked in a breath of anticipation, only to release it in jagged breathes as her panties were removed. Then her head dropped back onto the bed as his breath teased her curtain of curls.

Fear was completely out the window now. Instinct and need driving his actions as he arrived at his desired destination. And staring at the most intimate part of his partner, Naruto didn't hesitate. His fingers touched her, carefully at first, feeling the real heat from her body. Liquid fire covering his fingertips. It felt gooey and tasted even stranger, but he liked it.

He pushed, two then three fingers inside of her. He found that by moving them in different directions got different reactions. One particular brush of his fingertips earned him a choked cry. And the next brush earned him a reaction that exploded the fire in his blood.

A cry of joy escaped from her lips, her body shaking from the force of her first orgasm. But it was far from over. Even after Naruto's lips latched onto her center. Even after his tongue dove into her molten core. She writhed on the bed, hands planted firmly in his hair. She wanted to hold him there, yet pull him away. Her body shook harder from the overwhelming sensations, each cry louder than the last. And when she finally found herself in the midst of exploding lights, she screamed his name.

The young blond reveled in the sound of his name. It was the purest of music to his ears.

And he wanted to hear it again.

Naruto lifted himself again, his weight once more moving upward. He trailed wet kisses along her abdomen all the while fumbling, one-handed, with his own underwear. He fought with them briefly before finally getting them down to his knees.

He continued with the kisses, placing one over one breast before planting his lips on hers. Meanwhile, he held her hips, positioning himself for entry. For a moment he became terrified. His first time had not been without pain, and he knew it would be the same for her. As badly as he wanted to bury himself inside her, he didn't want to hurt her.

'Don't stop.' So now Kyuubi was cheering for him?

And he didn't stop. Closing his eyes, he muttered an apology into their kiss before he forced himself inside of his lover.

Mika's body tensed, screaming silently as his body intruded on hers. Pain seared her body, and for a moment, reality came crashing down on her. She squirmed under the other ninja, trying to make herself more comfortable with the intrusion. But all she succeeded in doing was allowing Naruto to sink deeper.

"Naru...."

But the young man didn't hear her. He couldn't. All he could hear was the blood rushing through his ears. His body went numb with sensation, the feel of her surrounding him practically blowing his mind. His body was as tense as hers, both parties ready to snap at any moment. Holding himself above her, Naruto took a deep breath. As he exhaled, the tension in his muscles eased. In an effort to help his partner, he started to pull out.

"Oh gods...."

Mika felt like screaming as the blond began slipping out of her. But it wasn't pain that drove her. His movement brushed against sensitive nerves causing a sudden overload of euphoria. Her hands quickly sought out his buttocks, flailing before grasping them in an effort to stop him.

Naruto felt that pleasure, too, stopping himself as her fingernails dug into his flesh. His breathing hitched, air catching in his chest as joy washed over him in a giant wave. His body, without being told, pushed forward again. He moved slower this time, but sensation was quick to slam into him again. He sighed, his head falling forward as he almost collapsed onto his partner.

"Mika...." It was a whisper. A plea.

"Again," she replied, her head swimming in a fog of passion. Her hips jerked upward, urging him. "Please...."

And he did. Again and again. Over and over, he slowly moved within her. Each time Mika felt her body tense and relax. Each time she felt delight rush through her veins as fire continued to build in her center. She gasped at the punctuation of each thrust, until her gasps were coming closer together, his thrusts picking up some speed.

'Don't rush,' he told himself. But Naruto found it difficult to keep his control. It ebbed with each stroke, waned with each squeeze of her inner muscles. He wanted this experience to last, to savor each and every moment. This was so much more than he'd ever felt and he didn't want to let it go.

Didn't want to let her go.

"Mika...." He broke the kiss, increasing his thrusts. The he nuzzled her neck with his nose, his lips leaving little kisses on her skin.

But now the young woman couldn't hear him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she gave him total control, complete access. And he took advantage of it, increasing his speed. Each thrust was now punctuated with a moan. She was lost, so lost in the deluge of sensuous desire. One moment she was riding a roller coaster and the next she was flying free.

Her partner was on the same roller coaster. The blond's control was completely gone, his body moving of its own volition. He groaned, pumping in and out of her. In his gut, he felt this knot. It kept tightening and tightening until he thought it could coil no longer. Two more thrusts and the knot unfurled, exploding. Electricity raced through his veins. All movement stopped and his mind went numb, flying free like the woman beneath him.

Mika's back arched from the bed, screaming incoherently as she felt tiny bursts of pleasure crash into her like waves. Her hands grasped at Naruto, her body shaking as the waves pushed her to a ledge. Her fingernails dug into his flesh as she tried to hold on.

Then she fell over, her hips pushing upward one final time. Gasping for air, she settled against the sheets. Exhausted and covered in sweat, she could do nothing as her partner collapsed on top of her.

Naruto barely had enough strength breathe let alone push himself off the young woman. But he managed to raise his body and lay on his side beside Mika. He took several deep breaths, eyes closed as one hand rested on her stomach. Unconsciously, his thumb stroked her skin, moving back and forth. He heard her sigh and a moment later she whispered his name.

"Naruto...."

But he couldn't find the words to respond. What should he say? There were just no words to describe the satisfaction he felt and the contentment that came with it. It was peace. He was at peace. And he smiled despite himself.

"I love you," he said, meaning each and every word.

Mika's smile was smug as she rolled onto her side. She draped one arm around his waist, her fingertips brushing the curve of his bottom. Stretching her neck she kissed him gently, earning a small moan from Naruto. It wasn't long before she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her closer.

"And I you."

He winked at her. "Wanna go again?"

"Huh? Wha--?" She was surprised to discover her lover was all ready hardening against her thigh. Eyes wide, she didn't know what to say. "I...I don't know if I can...."

"Don't worry. I'll go slow. Promise."

"Oh gods...."

*==*==*

Slivers of sunlight pierced the shadows as dawn came. The air around Konoha was still, quiet. But even as a few of the smaller businesses got their day underway, parties of ninjas were all ready on the move. They had a battle to fight. A village to save.

In the woods, away from the main village, the air was quieter still. A light fog settled into the tree line around a small hut in a clearing. Inside was still dark, only pieces of sunshine breaking through. And a lone figure lay motionless in her bed.

Mika's eyes snapped open. Her senses completely aware. She wasn't sure what it was that awoke her. A dream? A feeling?

With a sigh, she rolled onto her back, pulling the bed covers up to her chin. She stretched her body, one hand caressing the tattoo on her opposite arm. It tingled as she touched it, her mind remembering tiny kisses that had been placed there.

"Mmm..."

She sighed, forcing herself to relax. She concentrated on the energy of her surroundings. The room vibrated with positive power. The remaining energy of their lovemaking. It caused Mika to smile uncharacteristically.

But after further investigation, she frowned.

There was also sadness in the air. Guilt so strong that it clawed at her heart. Where could this energy be coming from? Who?

"Naru?"

But when she looked next to her, and around her room, he was nowhere to be found.

"Naruto?"

From the doorway, she saw her kitchen and living area clearly. Nothing had been disturbed, save for a neatly folded pile of clothes on one chair. Her clothes. Their cups from the night before had been placed by the sink. Empty or not she couldn't tell.

But the blond ninja was still no where to be seen.

"Where?" She racked her brain. Why would Naruto leave? Could he even after the night they had shared? How many times had they actually done it?

There would be only two reasons why he'd leave without telling her, she told herself. For food, which made her chuckle.

And for battle.

"Oh no."

She dressed quickly with trembling fingers. As she ran for the door, she paused long enough to grab her gear. Then she took off into the woods heading towards Konoha.

Even using her ninja skills, it took ten minutes to get into the village. The street were eerily empty as she made her way towards the ninja academy. There, she ran into Choji and Shikamaru. Both were heading a team to meet up with forces from the Village of Sand. To say that they were surprised to see her was an understatement.

"We thought you would've left with Sakura's team," Choji said.

"I wasn't on the roster last time I checked," Mika said, a bit confused. "When did they leave?"

"Almost an hour ago. They followed the three lead teams," Shikamaru replied.

"I meant the leads. When?"

"Sun up," Shikamaru said. "Naruto and his team left at dawn."

"He didn't tell you," both of them asked.

Mika cursed aloud, giving the boys their answer.

"We're leaving in a few," Shikamaru told her. "We can use a few more recruits."

"Some of those kids will piss themselves knowing they're fighting beside you, Mika."

But she hardly cared about the kids at the moment. All she cared about was getting to Naruto.

"Where do I gear up?"

The final teams left shortly before nine that morning. One team heading toward the north, a last minute diversion they hoped may save the fight. The second team -- Choji and Shikamaru's group -- headed toward the west northwest. It would be a good several hours before they would reach the forest of Divinity, a holy place where Gaara and his warriors would meet them.

Mika huffed, keeping just one step ahead of Shikamaru as they moved. He was able to signal her easily if they needed to change direction. They moved swiftly through the meadows, across the streams and paused only long enough to eat a snack before crossing the river. They passed the Village of Sand and swiftly moved north into the Forest of Divinity.

"You made good time, Shikamaru, Choji."

They were greeted by Gaara. A strange feeling came over to the two men, as they had never been truly comfortable around the master of Sand, but his troops were a welcome sight. "The strategy is set and the enemy is engaged. We need to move immediately."

"Of course."

"Right."

As the group moved as a whole, Mika broke off close to the cliffs. As she climbed the steep slopes and jagged edges, she could hear the fighting already taking place. With a short burst of energy, she climbed over the last edge to sit on top of a rocky lookout. Only one violet eye was visible through her hair as she gazed out into the battlefield. She would have dropped to the ground had her knees not locked on her. Her heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat.

The sight was devastating. A battle field of ninja clashing with ninja. Friend versus enemy. Friend versus friend. The expanse of the field was wide, trees and dirt covered in smoke and littered with the injured and fallen. It was difficult to discern side from side. To Mika, it appeared a barren garden laden with a bed of thorns.

A flash of light drew her attention to her left. She recognized the signature of that move. Naruto's jutsu.

And there he was, covered in what she could only imagine to be sweat and blood. Fear kept her from looking through her spy glass, but not from watching the battle. A dark-haired figure stood opposite Naruto on the field. Was that Sasuke? It appeared they were both badly hurt, the other figure spitting what Mika thought was blood to the ground.

For a moment they just stood there, staring at one another. If they exchanged words, she knew not. But as the seconds passed, she felt a charge in the air. It felt heavy and electrified.

Then she felt it. A rise in chakra. But if it was Naruto or Sasuke she couldn't tell. The pressure was so strong that even on the cliff she was choking on it. The wind began to howl and a sudden storm appeared. Lightning flashed, striking the ground in various places around the two combatants. A prelude to what would be their final clash.

Mika blinked only once as they began moving towards each other. They appeared to be moving in slow motion. Both had their weapons at the ready, their impending attacks swirling around them.

But thunder rolled and more lightning flashed. A dome of light covered them as their chakras merged and they unleashed their power. When the light faded, they were surrounded by a wall of wind and sand. The sand fell like rain until nothing remained by a darkened spot on the earth.

And two lifeless figures.

The battle seemed to wane as everyone's attention had been drawn to the middle of the field. Friend and enemy all gawked as the outcome of the battle was revealed. And for one moment, there was complete silence on the battlefield.

Mika covered her mouth with both hands. To keep from screaming or vomiting she didn't know. All she did know was that they were dead. The Hero and the Villain. Both gone.

The silence was broken by terrible cries and screams of pain. But the pain wasn't physical. It was emotional. Psychological. Both sides discovering that their greatest leaders had perished in a ball of light, wind and fire.

From there, the battle continued. But the heart that many had entered with was broken. It seemed half-assed to go after one's enemies when their leader was deceased. But new shouts filled the air:

"They killed Sasuke!"

"NO!"

"We must avenge Naruto's death!"

It was enough to fuel the ardor of many warriors. And those that kept on fought with honor. With pride.

With hatred.

Mika felt lost, detached. How was this possible? If he had just let her fight with him. If she had just convinced him to let her join the battle....

No, she told herself. Death was not what he wanted for her. Death was not the future he wanted her to have. He wanted her to live. To love.

To go on.

In a daze she looked across the field. Through blurred vision she saw a rocky hilltop. She could have sworn that someone was sitting there. Someone watching the battle as she had.

And as her eyes cleared, she could indeed make out the form of someone -- a young woman. She wore no military or village outfit she was familiar with and the symbol on her headband was unrecognizable from the distance. Even through carefully slit eyes, Mika could make out little.

But she could have sworn the other woman was crying.

She had been crying, too, though she had paid no attention to it. Tears fell one by one, unbidden, as she turned her attention to the continuing fight. It appeared to be rising up as more and more people reentered the field. But her eyes focused only on one person.

'Get up,' her mind yelled at the blond ninja. 'Get up!'

He, however, remained motionless.

"Please...." She closed her eyes, falling to her knees. "Naruto...."

'I love you.'

She had heard his words as clearly as if he had been standing there. Could feel his breath on her neck as if he had been nuzzling her. Felt his arms around her as if he was there holding her.

'I love you, Mika.'

She cried harder, her body shaking with sobs. But after a few moments, she gathered herself. She took strength from his love. Took heart that he had shared some of his final moments with her.

Took pride that his sacrifice would not be in vain. She would personally see to that.

"Mika! We're pulling back! Hurry!"

With a deep breath, she said one final goodbye.

'I'll always be with you, Mika.'

As she turned from the tattered battle below, the young woman walked away. Away from the chaos. Away from the past.

And sprinted away...into her future.

~OWARI~

DISCLAIMER:

Naruto, all characters and likenesses used in this story, are the property of Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot, TV Tokyo and Viz, LLC. They are used here without permission to serve my own twisted purposes. Mika is the brainchild of follow LJ author, mikazukiphoenix, and is used (and abused) here with her permission (well, her willingness anyway). I own nothing. NADA! Thanks for reading


End file.
